Lost in Translation
by SoulOfAFangirl684
Summary: It was at that moment Ally decided that had she never decided to befriend the school's rebel she wouldn't be here, stuck in the world of a video game and trying to get her body back.


**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic! Yes, I know the idea sounds horribly familiar so I thank you for clicking this far, but I'm hoping mine's going to be a bit… unique. So please, continue!**

**Chapter One: The Detention**

"Knock it off, Brent!" Ally winced to herself; her whisper had come out louder than she'd planned.

"Alexa!" her teacher snapped immediately. "Quiet!"

Ally nodded mutely, well aware of Brent chuckling triumphantly from the seat behind her. She glared to herself as he resumed kicking the legs of her chair.

"Yeah, Ally Cat," he whispered, leaning forward so that he was close enough for his breath to tickle her ear. "Quiet."

Using the loosest sense of the word, she supposed the two of them were friends. Brent Kramer and herself couldn't be less alike, and this wasn't some big secret. They weren't even remotely similar in appearance.

Ally's straight black hair fell down her back in a line as perfect as her posture. Her dark eyes were staring ahead towards the front of the classroom, as always. One hand was diligently taking notes while the other was clenching the edge of her checkered skirt into a fist, trying to ignore Brent's antics. She was every teacher's pet, if only because she never missed a homework assignment, and she wasn't about to lose that status today with another outburst.

However, she couldn't say as much for the boy behind her. Everything about Brent seemed to tick people off. The way his short blond hair was gelled up into spikes gave most people the impression that he was a punk right off the bat. His blue eyes were always bright with emotion- usually the one that would annoy whomever he was talking to the most. He was notorious for his quick comebacks and teasing nature. Brent never paid attention or did his work and he made a point not to join any groups and conform as little as possible. He was every high school's worst nightmare.

There was just one common love they shared, and Ally doubted her classmates would believe it of her if she ever actually answered any of their pestering questions and explained just why it was that she could tolerate Brent Kramer so much better than the rest of her peers.

Over Christmas break, her cousin had been selling his Play Station 2 along with some of his games in order to pay for some new gaming system or other(Ally hadn't really been paying attention to that part). As a joke, her father had bought it off of him for her.

"You take everything so seriously, Ally," he'd said to her. "You need to have a little fun sometimes."

She hadn't exactly been ecstatic, to say the least. This same cousin had tried to get her into gaming years ago, and if her performance in Yoshi's Story said anything it was that she wasn't much of a gamer. But she'd promised her dad she'd at least try it out.

Inwardly, she cringed a little as she remembered the relief on his face that he'd quickly tried to mask. Her dad worried about her, too much sometimes, in her opinion. Her mother was a successful lawyer who worked all hours. Her entire life, Ally had made sure she worked at least as hard, hoping to one day follow in her mother's footsteps, and while he supported his daughter's career pathway, she wasn't always so sure it was what her father wanted for her.

Suprising everyone, herself most of all, Ally actually got really into the one game her cousin had given out with the console: Kingdom Hearts.

Unfortunately, (and not so surprising) she wasn't exactly a natural gamer. But she was determined. She adored the storyline, and the inability to beat Riku wasn't about to keep her from seeing the rest of it. However, Ally wasn't the type to just Youtube it… which left one option: getting on the good side of perhaps the most obnoxious boy in her school. Because on top of everything else, Brent was known for two things: He was perhaps the most athletic person in the school… as well as having a considerable wealth of knowledge when it came to video games.

Perhaps she'd gone into the situation a bit arrogant, but it was harder than she'd originally expected. Ally quickly found out that Brent didn't really have any close friends because he didn't _want_ them, and he found it hilarious that the school's perfect role model all of a sudden wanted his company. More than once, Ally was forced to wonder whether it was really worth it, but in the end she was glad she'd stuck with her mission.

Brent had finally warmed up to her. Or, at least he'd stopped making a scene every time she tried to approach him. And Ally found that, over time, it became easier and easier to tolerate the strange boy.

Her father looked more than surprised when she first brought him home, (excessively so in her mind) but he soon became a regular fixture at her house. Brent walked her through not only the Ursula battle but the rest of the game, as well as the next one. (They'd stayed up all night under close parental supervision to watch the Theater on his Chain of Memories file.) And gradually… they'd just started hanging out during the school hours too. If her parents were surprised, their classmates were utterly baffled.

So here they sat, Ally trying to pay attention and Brent being his usual irritating self. Losing her temper once more, the honor student whirled around the second their teacher turned to the board.

"Don't make me regret befriending you!" she hissed.

Brent snickered… just as their teacher spun around to face them, seething.

"Alexa! Brent!" She yelled as Ally turned around guiltily. Other students would have been giggling… had they not been afraid Ms. Beeke would turn on them next. "Both of you will meet with Mr. Meislitzer for detention this afternoon."

She promptly moved them so that they were sitting across the room from one another, but Ally hadn't been planning on causing any more disturbances anyway. She kept her head down and took notes like the good student that she normally was, trying to ignore the fact that she could practically sense Brent's smirk from all the way across the room.

_~STRAEH MODGNIK~_

More than a little tentatively, Ally stuck her head around the corner and peered into Mr. Meislitzer's room. She'd never gotten a detention before in her life, and she sorely hoped this wouldn't go on her record. The teacher who presided over all the after-school punishments was nowhere to be found, but Brent could be seen looking right at home at a desk in the front row.

As soon as he caught sight of her, he put on a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "G'afternoon, Ally Cat. Lovely day, no?"

She mustered up her best scowl, but slid into the seat next to him nonetheless. She looked around anxiously, but the entire school seemed to have fallen into a dead silence.

"Chillax, it's not like some gang's gonna show up and string up good old Meislitzer, wherever that bastard is…" Even trailing off, the words rolled from his mouth smoothly, only succeeding in making Ally even more uncomfortable.

"Language," she snapped, knowing she sounded exactly like her mother. She took to staring at the little blue detention slip. Her full name, Alexa Francis, was written out in the office lady's neat, swirly cursive. It had been bad enough going down to even get this thing; what were her parents going to say?

"Heeellloooo? Ally Caaat?" Brent was purposely dragging out the words in an attempt to get her attention. "Ally!" he snapped at last, startling her out of her reverie.

"S-Sorry…"

After a semi-awkward silence, Brent stood abruptly from his chair. "Damn, is Meislitzer _ever _on time? If he shows up before I get back, tell 'im I went to go take a leak."

Ally blushed to herself and looked down again until she felt him pause at the doorway. When she looked back up, he grinned cheekily.

"And I expect you to use those exact words."

"Funny," she commented dryly before he slipped around the corner. As soon as he'd noticed that it bothered her, Brent had made a point of making sure his language was even more crude than usual.

Glancing at the doorway, Ally rose from her own seat and migrated over to the window, propping her elbows up on the sill. It actually _was_ a beautiful day outside, not that she'd taken the time to notice it before. She was just starting to relax when Brent strolled back in. Ally was prepared to ignore him completely, but that plan went out the window when the click of a closet opening reached her ears.

"Brent!" she nearly shrieked when she turned to face him. "What are you doing?!"

"Goin' through Meislitzer's stuff," he nearly drawled, not concerned in the least.

"Brent, you can't _do_ that!" Ally rushed over, but he made no move to stop and, standing beside him, she wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do now.

"He sure is an odd guy," the blonde boy commented distractedly. "What do you think this is?" he asked, picking up an odd looking device that could very well be a gaming console except that it was circular and didn't look like anything Ally had ever seen before.

"I don't know, but I do know you shouldn't be touching it!"

He looked up at her and smirked, setting it down on his desk which wasn't _truly _complying with her wish and he knew it.

"Hmm…" While she flitted around nervously behind him, Brent was further observing the bizarre device, ultimately deciding to push one of the five buttons lining the front. A thin strip of light appeared, doing nothing to quell his friend's anxiety.

"Brent…" she nearly whined. "What are you going to do?"

He looked back at her and smirked. "Keep pressing buttons. Run away if it starts smoking," he joked.

"That's not funny," she practically whispered, eyes wide.

Words had begun to flash across the little screen: _Please insert your destination_. A surreal, futuristic-looking keyboard appeared in midair, just below Brent's chin. Ally let out a little squeal, but her friend did his best to look unfazed.

He lifted his fingers to the glowing keys and, jokingly, typed in _Destiny Islands._

Neither of them could have been prepared for the blinding, all-encompassing glow that followed.

_~STRAEH MODGNIK~_

Ally awoke in a dark, unfamiliar place, Brent was nowhere to be found, and that wasn't even the weirdest part of it all…

**Review please!**

**So, there's my first chapter to my first fanfiction ever, and I hope you all like it! As of right now, this is the only multi-chapter story that I have planned, and some feedback would be really nice!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though I had more fun writing my OCs than I'd expected.**


End file.
